Ignorance
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Ignorance may be bliss, but Shizuru knows a lot of things about Natsuki.


**Ignorance**  
By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: I had a dream last night... sadly it had nothing to do with me owning Mai HiME (but it was interesting, I had a personal sub and apparently my mission was to go to this under-water libraries and rescue books... I think it had to do with watching the Librarian and An Inconvenient Truth the same day).

Notes: I wonder if someone remembers me (at least tell me you missed the parentheses)... Anyway, I lost all the prompts I was given with the loss of my computer, so if anyone wants to gift me some (PM Only)...

* * *

She's beautiful; her amazing proportions, her dark hair, her long eyelashes, her emerald green eyes that sparkle with every emotion she feels (even though she pretends to not feel anything); how she's one of the few people on campus that owns something as cool as a bike. With someone as gorgeous and cool (and a little bit rebellious) as Kuga Natsuki walking the paths of Fuuka Gakuen is a miracle that not every student (and some of the teachers) is falling in love with her every second of every day (although there are a good number of people that do, and those who don't love her still admire her).

And yet, no one knows that Natsuki cries whenever she hears the story of Hachikō (dogs are after all one of her passions), that she donates money to every organization she know that rescues animals, and that she was practically devastated when she found out that you couldn't have pets at the dorm; or that even though she _is_ a dog person she kind of likes cats (as proved that time she offered to take care of Mikoto's pet), and she has no problems with snakes (especially as she has used them against Nao, because the nun is deathly afraid of them).

Not a soul realizes that she used to be a HiME and that she fought for humanity, and she still misses Duran even thought she understands why he had to go (and that she can't sleep unless she knows that the stuffed toy that Mai made in the form of the metallic wolf is safe).

Every one overlooks the way that her eyes glaze over in happiness whenever she passes in front of a lingerie shop; or how she starts to drool whenever she enters the Victoria's Secret page (and not necessarily cause the models are sort of hot); or how she knows a lot about lingerie's textures and fabrics (so much that people sometime think that she works at a lingerie shop).

Nobody is aware of the fact that, even if she denies it, she would give her life for each of her friends (Nao included) without asking anything in exchange; or how that day that Mai finally gets in a fight with Tate she's the first to threaten the boy with bodily harm (with the help of Nao and Mikoto), and she's the one who spends the night drying her best friend's tears. And, after the appropriated mourning period (two hours), informs the redhead that her feelings would be better safeguarded if directed to certain cat-girl.

And that even if she grumbles a lot, she actually has no problem in going to karaoke bars with Mai, or to the park with Mikoto, or giving a hand to Yukino when she needs help with the Seitokai, or how she even went to help Nao when her mother was released from the hospital. And although is something that she wants to forget (for some secret reasons that neither had disclosed) she even accompanied Midori to one of her "Friday Night Drinking Madness".

And definitely no one knows that every time that Shizuru kisses her she gives a small tender little sigh of happiness, or how she likes to cuddle when watching movies, or that there is a secret place on her back that is very ticklish, except in certain situations that touching that small spot can make her moan in a way that makes the amazing Fujino melt with passion.

And all ignore that even though she presents herself as a blushing and innocent girl, she has actually pushed Fujino Shizuru to do things that she never thought she would do (like that time in the Seitokai room... or that time in the karaoke bar, when they were banned for life), and how she seems to have committed Shizuru's body to memory (and uses that knowledge to ravish her frequently).

And how she smiles whenever she sees that Shizuru is happy, and how just yesterday she told Shizuru that she loves her (two times, as certain über-composed former kaicho fainted).

Ignorance may be bliss, but Shizuru knows that the things that people ignore about Natsuki are the ones that make her more than beautiful... they make her perfect.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Sorry, but I started to get sleepy so grammar and all that kinda escaped me (if anyone wants to point mistakes feel free and I'll correct them). Several of my friends complain about my lack of drooling whenever they talk about the Victoria's Secret page or catalogue (I like the Fashion Show though)... and I'm kinda rambling so I'm going sleepy time right now.


End file.
